A Hogwarts Story
by DracosBaby07
Summary: Hogwartsgirl919 and Badfaith have been talking for the longest time. However little does Hermione know she is falling for the most popular guy in school and Draco is falling for the geekest girl. MAGOR OOC goes by A Cinderella Story NEW VERSION!
1. The Start

A Hogwarts Story 2

**Disclaimer- NOTHING is mine. I don't even own the plot cuz this goes by the movie A Cinderella Story and the characters belong to the wonderful, greatest JKR!**

**Summary- Hogwartsgirl919 and Badfaith have been talking for the longest time. However little does Hermione know she is falling for the most popular guy in school and Draco is falling for the geekest girl. MAGOR OOC-goes by "A Cinderella Story".**

**Note- Ok sorry it took FOREVER to get this up but it took me longer to get the DVD from Kiki then I thought… anywho… miss me much?**

**Note 2- THIS IS NOTHING LIKE HARRY POTTER! Magic will be used VERY LITTLE in here and cars, cell phones, computers, etc… will be used in here. It is still taking place in England and da, da, da, da, da… but Hogwarts will just be a high school, Harry's parents are alive… so all I'm doing is just placing HP characters and stuff in the movie so… just work with me! Thanks!**

**Note 3- I'm STILL getting retarded reviews saying my stories are stupid! NOTE TO YOU PEOPLE THAT WASTE YOUR LIFE AWAY READING THIS STORY: DO NOT READ! And then go away! I don't want to hear any "omg this is crap" coming from anyone, cuz if this was crap then you wouldn't be reading it! Good God! USE LOGIC!**

**Note 4- Now before you start reading (this is mainly for the people who are going to bitch at me saying crap like "Harry Potter is suppose to be magic," and "this and that can't work at Hogwarts," and blah, blah, blah) this is MY story (for the thousandth time) and this is also a FANFICTION story! Get with the program!**

**Note 5- It would possible help if you saw the movie before you read this story! But you don't have to… just saying! And for those of you who HAVE seen the movie and practically have it memorized it backwards in Latin, I will be changing some stuff!**

**Note 6- Just before you get confused, the _italics_ is what Sam (Hermione in this story) is saying… just a voice over.**

**So… cake, milk, wool and sheep… READ!

* * *

**

Chaper 1- The Start

Once upon a time in a far away kingdom, lived a beautiful little girl and her widowed father.

_Ok it wasn't that long ago, and it wasn't really a far away kingdom. It was just London. It looked far away because you could barely see it through the smog. But to me growing up, London was my kingdom._

_I was my dad's best friend and he was mine. Being raised by a man, who put me behind in the makeup and fashion department, I never felt like I missed out on anything. I was the luckiest girl in the world.

* * *

_

_My dad owned the coolest diner I loved hanging out there. It was a kind of place where diet was a four lettered word and grease came at no additional charge. At The Three Broomsticks, everyone felt like family._

Hermione sat in a booth, blowing out candles on her birthday cake.

"Make a wish," Rosemerta smiled.

_What did I need a wish for? I had amazing friends and the coolest dad._

Just as her father was about to take the snapshot, a women accidentally bumped into him and she fell into his arms.

_But I guess my dad thought I needed one more thing: Dolores. _

_Along with my new step-mother, came her daughters, Parviti and Padma, my out-of-stepsisters. But as long as my dad was happy, so was i. We were going to be one big happy family._

_Unfortunely this was no fairy tale.

* * *

_

"'He took her hand and kissed it,'" her father read Hermione one night before bed. "'Then he swooped her up on to his house and the beautiful witch and the handsome wizard rode off to his castle where they lived happily ever after.'"

"Do fairy tales come true, Dad?" Hermione asked him after he closed the book.

"Well, no," he answered. "But dreams come true."

"Do you have a dream?"

"Yea, my dream is that you'll grow up, go to school, get a good job, and someday build your own castle."

"Where do witches go to school?"

"Uhh… they go where the wizards go. They go to Hogwarts," he nodded. "But Mi, you know, fairy tales aren't just about finding your handsome prince. They are about fulfilling your dreams and about standing up for what you believe in. as I always say, never let the fear of missing a goal…"

"Keep you from playing Quidditch," she finished.

"That's right," he hugged her. "Just remember if you look carefully this book contains important things that you may need to know later in life."

Hermione sank in her father's arms. But just as she was about to close her eyes, they fell upon a snow globe that held a castle in it. The house started to rumble.

"Earthquake!" her father called.

(**A/N- ok so there may not be earthquakes in England but WHATEVER! Just work with me!**)

_My kingdom came crumbling down that day._

"Help! Help!" Dolores cried.

Hermione looked at her father.

"Don't go!" she said.

"I'll be right back," he said and left her.

* * *

_I lost my best friend that day and from then on the only fairy tales in my life were the ones I about in books. Since my father didn't' leave a will, my stepmother got everything. The house, the diner and to her dismay, me.

* * *

_

**Ok… so how was that? Better? I think so!**

**Sorry to everyone it took me forever! I still heart you all!**

**I'll update soon!**

**Review! Thanks!**

**Freya/dracosbaby07**


	2. Messages

A Hogwarts Story 2

**Disclaimer- Nothing is mine. This time I have just put the magical world into a Muggle world and tossed it around a bit to get a Creaser Salad! With a side helping of Draco! Yum! Wow I fell in the gutter!**

**Note- Sweet! So I'm glad you all like it so far. I may have said this already… maybe not… but I deleted that other version of A Hogwarts Story and I made a new one cuz it rocks!**

**Note 2- I'm eating skittles… they are yummy! I'm going to get fatter off of them!**

**Note 3- Has anyone ever heard of the band called _Draco and the Malfoys_? OMG THEY ARE AWESOME! I love their songs! Potions Yesterday is one of my fave. I just have to hear Tom Felton's Kinda Hot and then I'll be happy! But 1- he's not KINDA hot, he's VERY hot, and 2- he's HOT, but he's SEXYier, so the song should be called Tom Felton's VERY SEXY! Lol!**

**Note 4- it will say that Dolores will be sunbathing and by the looks of the pic in HP5 you think "EWW" but just think of her as some skinny-ass "beautiful" person. I say "beautiful" with quotations cuz she only THINKS she is! Just go with it!**

**Kiki- MILK!**

**So… milk, babysitter and Siberia heh… rowboat… READ!

* * *

**

Chaper 2- Messages

_Eight years later…_

In the house up in the attic, Hermione sat at her desk, head on an open Potions book, sleeping.

"Mi!" Dolores's voice called from the fireplace. "Mi!"

"HERMIONE!" Dolores's voice rang out and made Hermione jump. She slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "It's breakfast time!"

Great, another day 

"So bring me my breakfast!"

Hermione slammed her head into her book, groaning.

"HERMIONE!"

"I'm coming!" she called back.

She quickly got her stepmother's food and ran out to the pool to find her and her daughters sunbathing.

"Is this the Irish Salmon I asked for?" Dolores asked.

"Only the best," Hermione answered.

She took a bite. "I can tell. You know it costs a fortune to fly that stuff in from Irelanda."

Hermione raised her eyebrow at where her stepmother thinks where the fish was from.

"What are you doing just standing there?" Dolores demanded. "Get to work."

"Dolores, I can't go to work this morning. I've got a big exam I have to study for," Hermione protested.

"Listen, Mi, people go top school to get smarter so that they can get a job," Dolores spoke as though she had to spell out the words. "You already have a job, so it's like skipping a step. Get going."

Hermione raced across the lawn when suddenly the sprinklers attacked her.

"No, leave those on," Dolores called out. "The lawn is looking a little brown."

"Dolores we are supposed to be conserving water. We're in the middle of a drought," she tried turning them off.

She sighed. "Droughts are for poor people. Do you think Merlin had a brown lawn? People who use extra water have extra class."

Hermione rolled her eyes and ran off to get her books. She hopped on her broom and headed to the diner now known as 'Dolores'.

Madam Rosemerta keeps an eye on Hermione as she cleans up the tables at the diner.

"Hermione, why are you still here?" she asked her.

"I'm almost done," she answered picking up more plates.

"You going to be late for school," Rosemerta said.

"I'll get there. Dolores goes ballistic if I don't' finish."

"I couldn't care less about what Fiona thinks. What I care about is your education."

"But-"

"She's got you up at the crack of dawn like some rooster," she went on.

"But I-"

"Your dad would want you at school, not here."

"But-"

"No more buts. You just leave Dolores and her big butt to me."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks Rosemerta."

"Get!"

* * *

Twenty minutes until the bell rang at Hogwarts High and she still had to go pick up her best friend, Harry Potter.

"Hey, looking good, Mr. Potter!" Hermione waved from her broom.

"A wizard's best friend is his Firebolt, Hermione!" James Potter called back as he continued polishing his broomstick up.

"I'll remember that!" she smiled.

Harry walked out of the house, rubbing some Scar-Gone on his forehead. (**A/N- he does have a scar cuz, duh, it is Harry… he like needs the scar to complete the Harry look but remember this doesn't follow the HP story line so, no, Voldemort did NOT give Harry the scar!**) He stopped short as he stared at Hermione's Cleansweep.

"Dad," Harry said turning to face him. "Now do you see what I have to go to school in?"

Hermione dropped her mouth.

"No offense, Mi, seriously," he quickly added. "Honestly," he faced his father again, "don't you feel sorry for me?"

"No," Mr. Potter's answer came, "I feel sorry for the three broomsticks we got you that you totaled."

Giving up, Harry sat behind Hermione. She shook her head at him.

"What?" he asked.

"What is on your head?" she said.

"This Scar-Gone cream I got at that Weasley's shop," Harry told her.

"Harry, you think that stuff works? Plus you just splattered it all over your head," she brushed some of it off his jet-black hair.

"Fine!" and with that he raced inside and rubbed it off.

* * *

"Good morning, Phoenixes," Ginny Weasley's voice rang throughout the school and grounds of Hogwarts High with much sarcasm. "Here's your daily drought reminder to conserve water. Cut your showers short. House points go out to Professor Trelawney who hasn't had one in weeks. Remember today is your last chance to get tickets for the big Halloween Ball. Whoop de do! You too can dress up like someone you're not for a change. I mean I-"

Then Professor McGonnagall enters and her and Ginny start singing the Hogwarts School Song.

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, teach us something please_…"

"Spot dead ahead," Harry pointed as he and Hermione hovered around the parking lot.

"THERE'S A SPOT!" someone shouted and-

"Mi, watch out!" Harry shouted.

Hermione pulled her broomstick to the left and made a 360 degrees turn. Harry practically hung on to Hermione for dear life.

"You snooze you loose!" a girl said with a snobbish tone. It was Pansy Parkinson, the most popular, most loved, most stuck up cheerleader of the school, accompanied by her sidekick, Millicent Bulstrode.

"Well if it isn't Pansy Parkinson and her lady in waiting," Harry said clenching his teeth. "Pansy wants me so bad!"

Hermione wanted to gag. "You've never even talked to her before," she said.

"Oh, I've talked to her, ok," Harry nodded. "In my mind. And let me tell you, in my mind… she wants me so bad."

"Harry, you can do some much better than Pansy Parkinson," Hermione said, "even in your mind."

"There's another spot!" Harry pointed again ignoring Hermione's comment.

"Got it."

And just as Hermione was headed for the open spot another broomstick pulls in the spot.

"Draco!" Pansy called out to one of the guys on the broom.

"I swear," Hermione commented to Harry as Pansy swooned her way to Draco Malfoy, seeker of the Quidditch team, "people like Parkinson and Malfoy are genetically programmed to find each other. How can someone's ego be in one relationship?"

"Imagine what they say about you," Harry muttered.

"They don't even know I exist," Hermione said.

"Hey Diner-Girl!" one of Draco's cronies, Blaise, called out. "Can I get a Butterbeer to go? Thank you!" then he turned to his friends and laughed.

"And you thought they didn't know you exist," Harry said in as-of-matter-fact way.

* * *

Walking down the corridors of Hogwarts was pretty crowded. Everyone performing spells of all sorts and shouting up and down the corridor and trying not to get caught by the school grounds caretaker Filch… all sorts of commotion.

Hermione and Harry walked out to the courtyard but were stopped by another student.

"Greeting Hermione," Ron Weasley said, blushing. "You look absolutely stunning today, as per usual."

"Oh, thank you, Ron," she smiled.

"Yea," he glanced at her one more time and hurried off.

A ring tone went off close by.

"I think that is for you," Harry said.

"I'll see you later!" Hermione grinned as she saw whom the text message was from.

"Ah, yes the secret admirer beckons!" Harry waved.

* * *

(**A/N- Badfaith is underlined, Hogwartsgirl919 is _italics_.**)

Hemrione made her way to the Great Hall and took a seat at the Gryffindor Table. Her phone read:

Where have you been? We haven't talked in ages.

This was Badfaith, someone she had met in a Hogwarts chat room. She replied back:

_We talked this morning._

I can't stop thinking about you. What's on your mind right now?

Hermione thought for a moment and came to the right answer:

_You first._

WellI'm thinking Professor has been gazing in too many crystal balls.

Hermione glanced up at the teacher's table and saw Professor Trelawney in some strange trance. That means that Badfaith has to be in the Great Hall. Secretly, she looked around hoping to find someone else on their phone. She saw several guys on cell phones and she had no idea which one it was.

'Use your inner eye to see the future'!

Hermione smiled.

_Funny_

I wanna hear your laugh. When can we finally meet?

Quickly Hermione typed in her message and then the bell rang. She got up and left to go to Transfiguration.

* * *

On the other side of the Great Hall sat Draco Malfoyat the Slytherin Table whoreceived a text messaged that read:_Soon!_

Soon. Draco would meet Hogwartsgirl919 'soon'.

* * *

**Al-ri-tay! Ye-yea! So did you like it? Hate it? Well if you hate it don't complain to me! I'm not dealing with your crap thanks cuz I have a life to deal with!**

**So… if you all have seen A Cinderella Story then you how the whole story goes! But for those of you who haven't seen it I won't say what will happen!**

**Review! Thanks (and be nice please!)**

**Freya/dracosbaby07**


	3. UPDATED NOTE!

A Hogwarts Story

Ok… so this is a quick not saying that I'm really sorry I haven't updated in like… Merlin knows how long!

Summer is packed I know it! Cheerleading is going to be a bitch to me… I hurt all over from working out! My body don't like it!

So… I'm trying I really am… ok not really… I have yet to watch the movie! Haha!

So… anyone else going to see **Draco and the Malfoys** in concert? I AM! I'm so exicted! Yay!

So… I'll try my best to get this story updated and I started working on another one

Again sorry!

**Freya/dracosbaby07**


End file.
